Fight for Love
by Inu-yasha-luver-gurl
Summary: Rin is the new girl in town.Sango and Kagome befriend her, and she becomes friends with the rest of the group soon.What happens when Rin falls for that certain white haired someone,and if she ever wants to have him, she'll have to fight? R&R!


**Fight for Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha Characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: This is just some story I decided to write. I warn you –it won't be very good! Please read and review though!

'ABC' thoughts

"ABC" talking

Chapter 1

In the city of Tokyo, up the streets and in to a neighborhood where the houses were more or less nice and some were fantastic, down the street to the cul-de-sac was a large house with a moving van in front of it.

In the window on the second floor, one would be able to see a girl sitting in the window seat.

Her name was Rin Tomoshi, and she wasn't really that young. She was just short for the age of fifteen. Her long brown hair was down, and her brown eyes were wide, staring outside around.

The Tomoshi family had just moved from Kyoto to Tokyo for Rin's father's business.

Rin sighed. She hadn't wanted to move. She had wanted to stay in Kyoto with her friends. Everything was going to be different now. She had to start all over.

Back in Kyoto, there had been a boy she liked, Yamaru. She didn't know if he had liked her too, but maybe if she still was going to school there this year, she would know.

It was September 1st, and school was starting in two days. She had enough time to get all her stuff unpacked and to maybe walk around the neighborhood. She could even go down to see the high school she was going to, Shikon Jewel High School.

'I'm so nervous,' Rin thought. She hopped off the window seat and looked around her room. She'd already looked around it about fifty times, but she couldn't help but look again. She actually really liked her room.

It was pretty big, but not too big. The carpet was pale blue and thick so Rin could wiggle her toes in it. The walls were painted a light blue as well, but not a very pretty blue. She was going to have to repaint that. Her bed was over by the right, and a few pieces of her furniture were already up there. The movers and her father were bringing the rest up soon.

To Rin's delight, she had her own bathroom and a walk in closet. She didn't like the fact that they had left Kyoto, but she loved her room here.

She sat down on her bed and sighed. It was nice here. Her dad was happy because of his business, her mom was happy because they would be settled nicely here in Tokyo, the city she loved, by the time the baby came. Rin's mom was expecting a baby in six months. They wanted a boy.

Rin didn't want a sibling. She didn't want to live there in Tokyo. She wanted to just go back to Kyoto.

----------

Kagome Higurashi looked out her window at the house across the street. People were moving in today, and she had heard from her mother that there would be a girl her age.

"Kagome, why do you keep looking out there? It's not that amazing that people are moving in."

Kagome turned around and smiled at her best friend, Sango Hashaki.

Both girls were fifteen. Sango would be sixteen in two months.

Kagome was average height with long black hair, and big blueish-gray eyes. She had a pretty, little smile, and her skin was smooth and fair. All in all, she was quite pretty.

Sango was tall with long dark brown hair and nice brown eyes. She had nice long legs, and a pretty complexion as well. She was super athletic, and had a temper to match.

"My mom says there's a girl moving there! She's supposedly our age!" Kagome said.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You sound like you're twelve, Kagome. Plus, you're mom likes to say girls like Mayu and Hokaru are our age, and they're only thirteen!"

Kagome sighed. Sango was right. The girl across the street could be twelve or thirteen for all they knew!

"Well, why don't we go over there and greet her?" Kagome finally said.

Sango eyes widened. "No! I'd be too embarrassed!" She exclaimed. Sango sometimes got really embarrassed over the weirdest things.

"My mom is probably going to make us anyways. And if you don't now, you're mom will probably invite her over to your house later!" Kagome teased.

Sango lived two houses down from Kagome, only a few houses from the new girl as well. Her mom _would_ probably invite the new girl over –probably invite the whole new family!

"Fine," Sango spoke gruffly. "We'll go over and say hi."

Kagome smirked. "Let's go then!"

She bounded down stairs, and gave a little wave to her genius twelve-year old brother, Sota and her mom who were in the kitchen. Sota was babbling to his mom about dark matter and all other confusing scientific subjects Kagome knew she'd never understand.

They ran outside, and stood on Kagome's front lawn for a minute.

'I hope she's our age.' Sango thought.

'If she's our age, I hope she's not annoying!' Kagome thought. They walked across the street, and said hello to the movers. The front door was open since the movers were moving the furniture in, but just to be polite, Kagome rang the door bell.

A lady came to the door. She was short with medium length brown hair, and big gray eyes. She smiled at them. "Hello!" She said.

"Hi," Kagome said putting out her hand and smiling at the lady. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I live across the street." She pointed at Sango. "This is my friend Sango Hashaki. She lives across the street, two houses to the left as well. We'd like to welcome you to the neighborhood!"

Sango smiled. "Hi." She said simply. Kagome had already given the introduction. Kagome never really gave others a chance to speak, if she wanted to.

The lady smiled. "Hello! I'm Tsuiu Tomoshi. Thank-you so much for welcoming us!" She said with a warm smile. "Come on in! You can come meet my daughter, Rin."

The girls stepped in. Mrs. Tomoshi began walking away, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Rin! Come down and meet our guests!"

Kagome and Sango slipped off their shoes before walking up over to Mrs. Tomoshi. They heard footsteps upstairs as someone made their way to the stairs. The stair case turned in the middle of it, so they couldn't see whoever it was when they were walking down the top of the stairs.

Rin reached the middle of the stair case, and made the turn so she was facing her mother, and two teenage girls.

"Rin," Her mother said. "This is Kagome," She pointed to one girl who was average height with black hair. "And this is Sango." She pointed to the other who was pretty tall with long brown hair.

Rin walked down to the bottom of the stairs, and shook each of their hands politely. "Hello." She said.

"Why don't you show them your room?" Her mother said. She was giving her that look that said, Be Nice!

"Follow me." Rin said leading the way back up stairs. She turned down the hall to the left, and went in the door on the right.

Sango and Kagome looked around for a second, but then they turned to her grinning.

The one with black hair, Kagome said, "So ya, as you're mom already said, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"And I'm Sango Hashaki." The other girl said.

"We're both fifteen. How old are you? Fourteen?" Kagome guessed. She was afraid the girl was going to be like, "Thirteen" or something, but she was surprised at what Rin really said.

"I'm fifteen as well." She said smiling.

"Really? That's cool!" Kagome squealed. Rin could see she was very talkative.

"We both go to Shikon Jewel High School. Are you going there this year as well?" Sango asked.

Rin nodded.

"Where did you used to live?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

"Do you get good grades?"

"Do you like sports?"

"What are you wearing the first day of school?"

"Are you planning on joining any clubs or teams at school?"

Kagome and Sango stopped asking their questions, both out of breath they asked them too fast.

Rin stared at them wide eyed for a minute, before she answered.

"I used to live in Kyoto. I'm an only child. I _almost_ had a boyfriend. My grades are pretty good, but I'm _crap_ in math. Yes I like sports, but I'm not very fast. I have _no_ idea what I'm wearing the first day of school. I don't even _know_ what clubs are at Shikon Jewel High School!" Rin said, finally finished.

Kagome and Sango grinned.

"I'm gonna tell you about myself, and then Sango will tell you about herself!" Kagome squealed.

"I've lived in Tokyo all my life, in that house across the street. I have one brother, who is twelve named Sota. Last year I dated a guy named Hojo for a month, but it didn't work out. I don't get very good grades. I like basketball and volleyball. I have my outfit picked out for the first day of school already, and I probably will only try out for the basketball or volleyball team this year!" Kagome said, answering the exact same questions as Rin. She had a hard time remembering them.

Sango began her list about herself as well. "I was born in Hakone, but moved to Tokyo when I was two. I have one brother, who's thirteen named Kohaku. I don't have a boyfriend right now. My grades are pretty good. I LOVE all sports! Kagome picked out my outfit for the first day of school. I'm definitely trying out for the track team, volley ball team, basketball team and maybe a few other sports teams…" Sango drifted off smiling.

Rin grinned at the two girls. She'd only known them for about ten minutes, and she already liked them. "Do you guys want to help me unpack a bit?" She asked, pointing at the numerous boxes.

"Sure!" chirped Kagome.

"Ya!" Sango said.

----------

Rin, Sango and Kagome sat on the floor of Rin's room laughing. They'd chatted while they'd unpacked, and Sango and Kagome had told Rin all about the kids at Shikon Jewel High School.

There was Inu-yasha Taisho, a half-demon. He was sixteen, had long silver hair, large golden eyes and two fuzzy dog ears that perched on the top of his head. Him and Kagome were pretty good friends, but sometimes they argued _terribly_. Sango always said they were having lover quarrels whenever they faught.

His best friend was Miroku Houriki, a human. He was sixteen, had short black hair that he pulled in a tiny pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was tall, had long legs, and he liked to compete with Sango in running. He was a pervert, since he always groped girls –especially Sango, which she always slapped him for.

Then there was Koga Osaki, a full demon. He was tall, with long brown hair that he always wore in a high pony tail, and he had _amazing_ blue eyes. He was good friends with the other two guys, but him and Inu-yasha got in fights sometimes. He was the star of the track team, since he was so incredibly fast, and he had a _major_ crush on Kagome. He was seventeen, and a grade ahead of them.

There was also Ayame Qoi. She was good friends with Sango and Kagome. She had curly red hair, and sparkling green eyes. She wore 'revealing' outfits as Sango called them, but otherwise she was really nice. She was obsessed with Koga, but he barely looked her way.

"There's other people too," Kagome said. "But you can meet them for yourself!" She said bubbly.

They had finished unpacking all Rin's clothes, and they were now hanging them up in her walk-in closet.

"Did you want to move here to Tokyo?" Sango asked as she hung up a jean mini skirt (which Kagome had adored).

Rin glanced at them and sighed. "Actually," She said. "I really didn't. I didn't want to start all over again like this. It's going to be so _hard_!" She flung herself down face first onto her bed.

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other, before sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Well, now it won't be so hard for meeting new people. We'll introduce you to all our friends, because you're our friend now." Sango said brightly.

Rin lifted her head and looked up at them. "Really?" She asked.

The other girls smiled at her.

Rin rolled over and sat up. "I feel so childish getting all whiney about moving." She whispered.

Kagome laughed. "I'd probably be the same way! My mom is always calling me whiney everyday, and we're not even _moving_! You're so nice, my mom would probably like you more as a daughter than me!"

Rin giggled.

"Plus, if you ever miss your friends back in Kyoto, then you can e-mail them or write to them!" Sango said putting her arm around her new-found friend's shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Rin said smiling. 'I guess living here in Tokyo won't be so bad after all!' She thought grinning.

End of Chapter One

Authors Note: So what do you guys think? Hehe, this was fun to write. I won't update if no one reviews, but I might cuz I like to write! It rocks! Well, I can't write now, I'm going golfing See you later readers (if there is any readers) HAHA

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


End file.
